This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Center for Biomedical Research (CBR) administrative component supports and enhances the biomedical research infrastructure and facilitates meeting the objectives and goals of the RCMI program. The staff of the CBR provides broad support services to faculty engaged in biomedical research, and oversees the administration and management of RCMI program activities. For the proposed period the CBR will strengthen the Tuskegee University's research infrastructure by promoting Biomedical Research and fostering growth of the PhD Program in the Biomedical Sciences integrating theoretical with practical concepts to: a) advance interdisciplinary research with mentored relationships between senior and junior faculty at TU and abroad toward scholarly development, b) increase and improve communication within the University and external agencies to facilitate faculty success with extramural support, c) strengthen support services offered by the CBR and increase proposals, articles, and manuscript development by providing un-interrupted molecular and digital microscopy infrastructure to pilot project investigators, d) strengthen research application management, development and administration, e) enhance communication between the University administration and academic units, f) sponsor seminars, symposia and other activities that expose faculty and trainees and students to latest biomedical findings, and g) mentor faculty into independent grant application development by implementing an intramural review process. The CBR co-sponsored invited scholars'seminars, faculty research conferences symposia by leading speakers from US top universities. Meetings and recommendations of the Internal and External Advisory Committees have resulted in improved communication and funding through indirect costs return, additional faculty and new equipment.